Satsuki Yotsuba
Student Number 30: is the gentle cook of the class. She enjoys cooking and so is in the cooking club. She also works at Chao Bao Zi, a restaurant operated out of a streetcar that sells meat buns and other foods with Chao, Hakase, Ku, and Chachamaru. She is also the school dining officer. A very nice and hard-working person, Satsuki is liked by everyone in Mahora, even Evangeline has some respect for her (who sees the rest of the class as a pack of air-headed beasts, noting how Satsuki holds a more 'realistic' outlook on life). Her very presence creates an atmosphere of serenity, and she can quickly put a stop to fights even between the hot-headed students in the High School and University martial arts clubs. Satsuki's dream is to have her own restaurant, as she likes making people happy through her food. Satsuki has a unique way of speaking that is shown in the manga by depicting her words without a speech bubble. Satsuki seems to be privvy to the details of Chao's true identity, and presumably the existence of magic, as she had helped Takamichi, and later Misora and Cocone escape from Chao's underground complex, and even pilots the Chao Bao Zi car, which is capable of flight, to rescue Negi and Chao at the end of their battle. The manga and anime also tend to associate her with Koalas. Story Plot Epilogue She, like the rest of the class, assists Negi in saving Nagi and defeating the Mage of the Beginning. After studying in France and China, she returned to Mahora and managed Choa Boa Zi. With the rapid growth of Mahora, her business also expanded when the elevator opened to the public. She took the chance to open branches in orbit. Afterwards, it became the first interstellar restaurant chain in history. Her flagship restaurant is still visited by her old classmates. 'Abilities' *'Cooking Proficiency': Satsuki loves cooking and is therefore, praised for her mastery. As such, she is a member of the Mahora Cooking Club, the school's dining officer, and works in Chao's mobile restaurant. She is even respected by Evangeline, and is known among the students of Mahora for her cooking expertise. The food she prepares garnered enough money for to budget Chao's plan. In Negima!?, she has slight prominence as leader of the Lifestyle Group *'Mobile Pilot:' Satsuki has demonstrated to pilot the Chao Bao zi car to be able to save Chao and Negi at the end of their battle. *Pactio: **'Manga:' Coqua Fabulosa (literally, "Fabulous Cook"): Satsuki's artifact is a large wok called Magical Iron Pot. The delicious rice cooked in the pot increases the physical fitness of anyone who eats it. It is also quite formidable when used as a weapon. **'Negima!:' Satsuki has the magical version of the Chao Baao Zi, and the pactio form enables her to feed hungry demons until they are purified. **Negima!?: ***'Suka:' Squirrel (in the card itself, Satsuki holds a cookie) ***'Cosplay': Dressed like a Chinese doll, she sits in ladle with a salt shaker in one hand and the ladle's handle on the other. Her hat has a koala head on it, and the ladle is used as an artifact. ***'Armor': Two Sacred Treasures: Dressed completely in an orange chef's outfit, she holds a cleaver on one hand and a steel -handled wok on the other. Gallery SatsukiYotsuba1.jpg RosterSatsuki.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-336704.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-336711-2.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-336718.jpg Sat.JPG Satsuki Armor.jpg Satsuki Cosplay.jpg Satsuki Suka.jpg Satsuki Yotsuba.PNG satsukicard.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-336335.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-335879-2.jpg Group 2.jpg Turma.jpg char_30.jpg Satsuki Pac.jpg Bez tytułu12.jpg|Head Chef Trivia *Her personal name, Satsuki, literally means the "fifth month" of the solar calendar, May (which happens to be Satsuki's birth month). *In Negima!?, in her cosplay form, Satsuki's hat has a koala in it, a reference to a bit in the manga in which a koala appears in the background when she told a group of customers to stop fighting. *In Negima!?, Satsuki's armor outfit seems reminiscent of those of the Iron Chefs, particularly to Chinese chef Chen Kenichi. *Out of all the girls in Negi's class, Evangeline A.K. McDowell respects Satsuki the most as she "keeps her feet on the ground but looks to the future, too." Category:Characters Category:Class 3-A Category:Female Category:Stubs